The Battle of The Bands
by nikita33
Summary: There is a battle of the bands at Shikon no' Tama high. There will be many bands competing for the full expense paid trip to Hawaii. What will happen when two of the lead singers fall in love?
1. The Cheater

**The Battle of The Bands**

By: Nikita

Hi this is really a battle between me and my sister we are seeing who is a better writer. Well two warnings before you start for those of you that read this Kikyo lovers stay far away this is not the best reading for you. Inuyasha lovers hang in there it gets better. Well I hope you enjoy

Nikita

Chapter one: The Cheater

"Yes we finally get to perform!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Will you go out with me?"

"For the last time Koga no."

"Well my bands signing up too."

"It's not your band." Came a cold voice from behind Koga. Koga turned around slowly and gulped. Kagome only glared daggers at Sesshomaru's back as he pushed by. Koga slinked away silently while no one was looking.

"Well lookie who we have here Sesshomaru and Kagome and already signed up for the battle of the bands there was no point in that since we already know who is going to win." Naraku snidely said behind Kagome's back.

"And who would that be the ones who have lost three years in a row going on four. I don't think so." Naraku just sneered at Kagome's comment and walked past her to sign up.

As he walked away Inuyasha chose that opportune moment to walk up and start kissing Kagome. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother and gave him a disgusted look before shaking his head and walking off.

Miroku and Sango walked up and Miroku being Miroku said "Woo it's getting steamy in here!" Sango proceeded to smack her boyfriend upside the head. "Hey" Miroku complained as the couple jumped apart blushing furiously.

"So… are you guys up to this?" Kagome said pointing to the sign up sheet.

"Ya but we have to come up with a new song from last years." Sango stated while leaning into Miroku's shoulder.

"Ok any ideas?" Kagome said doing the same to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No not yet."

"Ok we'll discus them at practice today. We've got to go to class to ditch to Crispy Kreams because Keade is coming this way."

"Well I have a test today in class so I suggest we go to class." Miroku suggested as he secretly moved he hand toward Sango's backside but not secretly enough because Sango turned and slapped him before it even got there.

"See ya in class Kagome." Sango said as she walked by the couple. Miroku soon went in the opposite direction to his class. Kagome said good bye to Inuyasha giving him a peck on the lips then walked towards her classroom. Inuyasha then walked in the direction of his class but took a detour to the park across the street.

When Inuyasha got outside he saw his ex-girlfriend in a black and red mini-skirt and her tube top was white, just like he liked it. She looked exactly like Kagome after plastic surgery and black dye in her black hair. He walked quickly to her and started to kiss her.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha Ayame was watching as she pulled up in her car. She was wondering as she ran up the steps to the high school why Kagome was wearing such immodest clothing.

Kagome was walking to second period with Sango when Rin caught up with them. They walked to class where they practiced for their band. When they arrived Miroku and Ayame were already there.

"So why did you change outfits Kagome I like this one better than the one you were wearing this morning when you were with Inuyasha… weren't you with… oh no. "

"What are you talking about? I wasn't with Inuyasha this morning and I defiantly wasn't in any other outfit."

"Well I saw Inuyasha kissing someone who looked exactly like you and… I'm so sorry Kagome."

"Kagome, how about we write that song." Sango suggested

"Oh don't worry I think I can figure it out right now." Kagome stated grabbing a pencil and paper and started writing. When she was finished she sang it to them so they could figure out their parts.

Why

I trusted you,

You gave it away.

I gave you my heart,

You through it away.

I don't know why I did it,

I don't know why it happened,

But I have fallen in love with you.

Why did you do it?

Why did you throw it all away?

Why, why, why

You were mine I loved it.

I was yours

And you agave it up for her.

Can't you find?

Don't you know?

You're breakin' hearts along the way.

Why did you do it?

Why did you throw it all away?

Why, why, why

Why

Why

Everyone quickly figured out what their parts would sound like and they started to play. Rin sat in the recording room and started to cry as the meaning hit her full force. She recorded the song and handed it into the teacher. By the end of the period Kagome was feeling a little better until she realized she had History with Inuyasha next.

A/N: So what so you think? Don't forget to read my sisters as well and vote.


	2. Busted

Hey sorry about earlier I didn't realize I would do that so here is the real one. Well it doesn't seem important to anybody to do anything except those few who reviewed, thank you by the way. It's starting to get interesting and I think you'll enjoy it.

Nikita

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did this would be in the script not a fanfic… hehe.

Chapter 2: Busted

As Inuyasha walked into 3rd period he looked around for Kagome, when he found her with her back to him he walked up to her and snaked his arm around her waist. She looked up to see who it was and pushed him away and walked off. When he looked to Sango she only glared at him and followed after Kagome. He glanced at his best friend only to find a sympathetic smile. He was about to ask Miroku what was going on but the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats so as not to get detention from Kaede.

"Today we will be learning abut the ancient myths surrounding Japan…" As Inuyasha tuned her out he wondered why Kagome was acting so weird. His attention turned to his brother, the king of the school, walked into the class room. He was in Ball Room and could sing he was the epitome of hotness. As he walked by the rows of desks many girls sighed. He gave Kaede his note, "Nice of you to join us Sesshomaru." she stated, "Take a seat next to Kagome." As he sat down Kagome lifted her head only to glare for a few seconds before realizing it was not Inuyasha.

"Now as I was saying the myths of Japan are surrounded by demons, priestesses, and priests…" Kagome tuned out the teachers voice so it was only a drone in the background. She started to think about Inuyasha, but her mind kept drifting to the amazing person beside her. She had always had a slight crush on Sesshomaru but it had dwindled when she started dating Inuyasha. _'He is so hot… wait a minuet; you're supposed to be sad about Inuyasha right now.'_ Kagome thought as she shook her head to clear herself o f these thoughts.

As Kagome sat quietly she did not notice Inuyasha staring at her. He watched the emotions run across her face, and wondered what she could be thinking about. Why was she so cold towards him all of the sudden. _'It's not as if she had figured out about Kikyou… or had had someone told her! No that couldn't be it I have always been careful when 'meeting' with Kikyou'_ Inuyasha sat there so confused for a few seconds before suddenly holding his head in the pain of a headache that came from thinking too much.

It took all the calm Sesshomaru had gathered over the years not to burst out laughing at the faces of the couple. He wandered weather Kagome had figured out yet about Kikyou yet or not, better yet he wondered why he even cared. Maybe it was the fact that she was like a sister to him even before she and Inuyasha started to date introduced to her by his sister, Nikita. Kagome knew him better than anyone else, sometimes even himself, but that was before the incident. He stopped thinking knowing this was dangerous territory for his mind.

'Why is he sitting here,' Kagome wondered missing the teacher's instructions to him before. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru's usual spot, and saw Naraku and his cronies Kana, Kagura, Onigumo, and Hakudoshi. She started thinking how she would confront Inuyasha she decided to do it in person after class. She quickly wrote him a not telling him to meet him after class. She passed to Sango behind her she watched as the note made it's slow progress across the room while Sango attempted to make her feel better with a smile. Kagome returned it weakly. When Inuyasha received the note he made eye contact with her and nodded. 'Well I guess this is it' Kagome thought and hoped it was. "Oh well" Kaogme said out loud without realizing it.

"What was that Miss Higurashi?"

"N-nothing" Kagome stuttered embarrassed beyond all reason.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the jewel called the Shikon 'no Tama which is what our school is named after. A powerful Miko, a Priest, a hanyou, demon exterminator, and 2 demons had a long, exciting adventure in which they saved…" Inuyasha ignored the rest she wanted to say in order to think about what Kagome was going to say. She seemed really upset about something. Oh well Nikita was coming over today home from Italy.

Flashback

"Hey little bro"

"Waz up Nikita?"

"Well nothing much I just broke up with my latest boyfriend so I decided to come visit my favorite family."

"We're your only family."

"Soo… hey how is Kaogme?"

"She's fine. I'll bet she'll be happy to see you, you were always like a sister to her. Well my plane leaves in 20 min. so I better go bye."

"Bye"

End Flashback

Boy was Kagome going to be excited when she found out. Just then the bell rang and Inuyasha realized there was homework for tonight and wrote it down. Then he quickly walked to his locker to meet up with Kagome.

"Hi." Inuyasha said as he tried to kiss Kagome, but she ducked

"I've got something to tell you, Nikita's coming home today." Kagome just glared at him.

"Why did you do it Inuyasha? Was I not good enough for you?" Inuyasha gulped and immediately knew what was coming. "You know what never mind, forget it, were over, through got it?" As Kagome stalked off Inuyasha stood staring after her in complete shock. _'How did she find out'_ was his only thought, as he walked to his band class.

AN: Hey so how do you guys like it? Thank you again for the reviews. I hope to update a little sooner next time. The next chapter is titled Surprises and it will include the meeting of Nikita and the meeting of some new characters. Find out what's next in 'The Battle of The Bands'!


	3. Suprises

Um sorry guys… I… um… well… my computer is retarded and… well… I finally fixed it so… um… I hope you'll forgive me with this longer chapter ok. Um hey guys I was wondering if you would PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks that would be great and all. In this chapter you meet some interesting characters and some surprises happen note the name hehe. Well enjoy:

Chapter 3: Surprises

Inuyasha walked into a room where only hours before she had found out about Kikyo. Her sent still lingered in the air and all of the people in the room immediately knew there was something wrong. Shippo hoping to comfort his sister's boyfriend walked over.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked with a worried look.

"She dumped me."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

"She found out about Kikyo and she broke up with me." Inuyasha said still in a dazed unbelieving look.

"But she loved you! I heard It often… Wait a minuet found out about who?"

"It's about time she realized you were not faithful to her." Sesshomaru's ice tone broke into the uncomfortable silence that had set in.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied dumbfounded "How did you know?"

"Well let's see Kikyo doesn't smell like Kagome nor does she act like Kagome." Sesshomaru stopped but started again when he saw Inuyasha open his mouth. "Even if she looked like Kagome she could never have been Kagome."

"Yay my woman's free." Koga exclaimed from behind Shippo.

Koga started walking towards the door but turned when he heard Sesshomaru's voice. "Koga you will not go after Kagome right now nor will you ever you will stay here for the next 40 min. and practice our song. Now let's take it from there." Everyone started to walk toward their places and set up their interments. When Koga picked up his guitar it sparked something in Sesshomaru's memory. "Koga" Sesshomaru said sternly. When he saw that he had Koga's undivided attention "You need lessons from Ayame." Sesshomaru stated simply so as not to confuse the wolf.

"Why," Koga whined "I've been getting better."

Shippo tired of waiting for the practice to begin to relieve his stress yelled "Just get the lessons!" Everyone turned surprised by the sudden outburst of the usually even-tempered fox. Shippo turned bright red and mumbled something about canines being stupid before they started practicing.

When the bell rang for class to get out the tension in the room was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife. Everyone almost sighed as it let them out. They all packed up and left in their separate directions, Shippo to find his sister, Sesshomaru to hide from his fan club, Inuyasha to find sympathizers, and Koga to find Ayame to ask for those lessons he had been commanded to take. Sesshomaru was walking towards his spot to hide when he saw his older sister Nikita. She was looking at everyone in the hall with a look of starvation. He hoped she wasn't planning any of her 'games' that usually were harmful to health of others. Sesshomaru walked over to her side of the hall.

"Nikita what are you doing here?" She was startled by his presence and immediately turned ready to fight then broke down into a fit of giggles at realizing who it was. Sesshomaru just stared with his usual emotionless face.

"you know you should really lighten up you can't go through life looking as though you want to kill someone… oh have you seen Kagome I've been looking for her since the bell rang?"

"Why?"

"I need to find out if she is ok, and just in case you're wondering why I'm here, I was called by Sango who knew I was in town and told me everything about our idiot of a brother."

"She's in Vawdrey"

"Yuck I never did get why they hired him he graduated with me ew he was one strange kid. Dated his best friend once smart one but you know how it goes."

"I have no desire to learn about your dating life."

"Like I said you need to lighten up. Now lead me to Kagome."

Sesshomaru, to the surprise of the student body, actually obeyed. They walked towards the other end of the school.

"What do you want to show me?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"It's a surprise" Sango smiled mischievously. Kagome sighed the last time the smile had surfaced some kids that had been bothering her magically had gotten sent to the hospital in critical condition.

When they reached the lunch spot Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, and Koga were there. Surprisingly Koga hadn't bugged her yet it was interesting and something she would have to look into. When she was about to sit down she saw the impossible. Sesshomaru and Nikita were walking down the hall. She squealed and ran in their direction.

"Nikita," –glomp- "what are you doing here?"

"Well Sango called me and told me about the mess with my brother. I'm so sorry for my bastard of a brother's behavior, but it can't be helped I guess… Hey you could always start going out with someone new… like Sesshomaru here he's a fine specimen for a male." Kagome laughed with Nikita at the look Sesshomaru gave his sister.

"She was just kidding." Ayame said laughing too.

"Um…" Koga started talking to Kagome but changed his mind at the look Sesshomaru gave him and turned to Ayame instead. "Ayame would you please give me lessons."

"Only if you stop bugging Kagome." Ayame answered

"I don't think that will be a problem." Koga said turning his head towards Sesshomaru.

"Hey get that off of there" –slap-

"When will you ever learn?" Shippo asked.

"But it's always worth it." Miroku said a glowing red handprint on his face.

"Well is anyone up for Wendy's instead of sitting around here all day." Nikita asked.

"But we still haven't figured out what to do about Inuyasha and his hoe he'll probably want her to join too."

"We can figure that out while eating our Frosties now let's go before I have a sugar crash." Nikita complained.

After everyone gave their agreement with Nikita they left for Wendy's.

-At the middle school-

The twins were at it again, they were flirting Miroku style. Sometimes it worked which amazed both Kiara and Souta, but most of the time they ended up slapped, and always dragged Souta and Kiara into it some way or another.

Coda and Jack, Koga's brothers, had been this way since they had met Miroku, which was 4 years ago. Even before that they were a danger to the world. Souta and Kiara though had been the responsible ones in the bunch. They had all been together since before preschool.

"Ahhh save me!" Jack screamed as he hid behind Souta.

"Who are you running from this time?"

"Sarah, I groped her." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I told you not to do that anymore, especially not to the principal's daughter."

"Oh that's the principal's daughter…"

"Ahhh, Jack why did I have to be identical to you?" Coda yelled and he ran around looking for Jack with a red hand print on his face.

"Get over here." Kiara yelled across the blacktop. When Coda got there she smacked him upside the head. "You do it too, you know."

"So it doesn't mean I have to take his punishment." Coda said pointing towards his twin.

"Argh you guys are impossible." Kohaku said walking up to the group.

"What… us… naw." The twins said innocently.

"Hey you guys I say we go over to Souta's house and get some ice cream." Kiara said

"Ya I'll meet you by the pole." Kohaku said knowing he could get a ride home with his sister even tough she didn't live at home anymore.

"We were thinking about bugging Koga but messing up Kagome's equipment sounds so much more fun."

"No you guys last time I got into so much shit I almost had to have someone come dig me out!"

"We're just kidding… get it… haha" the twins started running when Souta gave them a glare that would make hell freeze over.

-High School-

When they got back from Wendy's all of them went to their respecting classes while Nikita went to visit some old teachers. The final bell rang two hours later. Everyone went outside to the parking lot.

"Hey how would you guys like to come over to my house?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Sesshomaru can as long as we get home before 5:00"

"I'll come with Shippo and you." Rin said quietly.

"Me and Sango can take Koga and Ayame." Miroku said.

"In separate cars." Sango retorted glaring at Miroku.

"Well were set then I guess. Rin and Shippo come with me." Kagome said leading the two sophomores to her car.

Kagome reached her car and started the ignition when her phone rang Cascada's 'Everytime we touch'.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi Kagome." Kagome's eyes darkened when she realized who it was.

"What do you want… Inuyasha?" she replied coldly.

"Are you sure we can't work this out? I mean it could be just a misunderstanding."

"No Inuyasha we can't fix this. You can't keep going with me and keep seeing Kikihoe."

"Why not?"

"Inuyasha you really are stupid aren't you talk to your sister I'm sure she has some answers for you." Kagome vented before snapping her phone shut and backing out of the parking lot.

"Are you gonna be ok sis?" Shippo asked concerned.

"Shippo of course she's not now let her be in peace and stop bugging her." Rin said before pecking Shippo on the cheek.

Kagome just hopped that was the last time she would hear from Inuyasha.

"When Sesshomaru reached his parking spot he noticed his car was gone, taken by Inuyasha most likely. He remembered where Nikita had parked her car and walked in the general direction of it.

"Nikita," his cold voice rang clear thorough the empty parking lot. "Can I ride with you it seems our brother has stolen my car."

"Yeah sure, hope on in." Nikita said opening the door to the driver's side and climbed in. Sesshomaru walked to the passenger's side and almost laughed at his sister's bright purple sports car. 'She always did say purple was a sexy color.'

"So my baby brother, looks like your having a great time. Especially now that it seems you have a lot more friends since I have been here." Nikita stated amused by his narrowed eyes at her name for him.

"Yes." He said curtly.

She ignored his ice tone and continued, "I see you have finally found someone to melt that ice heart of yours."

"What are you talking about now?" He shook his head at his sister's nonsense.

"I'm talking about Kagome, I saw that look you gave me when I suggested she date you." Nikita said matter of factly.

"I have no idea what your talking about woman."

"Hey not with the 'woman' thing again." She gave him her best puppy dog pout. "And yes you do know what I'm talking about, but since your so 'uncomfortable' with that subject… What do you think we should tell mom and dad. It's not like we could tell them that their favorite girlfriend of our dearest brother will no longer be hanging around here because he was cheating on her with the hoe that lives on the corner."

"Yes we can. All I'm worried about is getting back at him for hurting the only one that could deal with his damn temper." Sesshomaru stated with the same uncaring way he did everything else.

"Ugh you're impossible! Hey look we're here. Now lets go inside." Nikita almost jumped out of the car when…

"Inuyasha what are you doing here!"

AN: so what do you think? Inuyasha is in a lot of trouble not only with his brother but with others also. Read and Review kk. Oh one last question what do you think of Nikita? Hehe don't you love her?


	4. Suprises at Home

Sorry I haven't updated in forever… This is kind of an apology! I love you guys keep reading!

And just in case I didn't make this clear… I don't own any of the characters… except Nikita, basically the only other thing I own is the plot… YAY for plots!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 4: Surprises at home

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Gramps let me in." Inuyasha said nonchalantly looking defiantly at Kagome. Nikita and Sesshomaru came running in to help.

"Why are you here little brother?" Sesshomaru sneered, stepping in front of Kagome. Nikita noticed this new development with a slight smile, she filed it away for later use.

Inuyasha pointed at Kagome "she told me that you guys would be here later so I thought I'd stop by..." Inuyasha lowered his hand looking around at everyone's faces, he started to shuffle his feet.

"I didn't think he'd come... "She whispered with tears in her eyes, she looked away.

Just then Shippo, Rin, Sango and Miroku walked in talking, but as soon as they saw who was there they stopped. Sango turned towards Nikita, "What is he doing here?"

"That's what we'd all like to know." Nikita said turning towards Inuyasha.

"I'm here to win back Kagome!" Inuyasha stood a little straighter knowing he was now stateing his cause.

"She's already told you no Inuyasha." Nikita said.

"Stop trying to act like you can get her back with some nicely said words. Even I know better to do that." Miroku said with a smirk towards his best friend, hoping he would just get the mood and leave.

"You really should just go you've disgraced this family enough." Sesshomaru stated cooly.

"That's it!" Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged it and grabbed him by the collar on his leather jacket. He then proceeded to punch Inuyasha several times before dropping him in a heap on the ground. Sesshomaru started to advance.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. Every eye was suddenly on her, she looked away in embarressment, "I don't want to explain any of this mess to my parents." She whispered quietly.

"Inuyasha you should leave now." Miroku said firmly leaving no room for questioning his meaning. He looked worriedly at his friend, he knew where this was going.

"But... but... I need her." Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah, just like you need Kikyo!" Kagome shouted before running away. Everyone was too shocked to move except Sango, who glared at him before running after her friend.

"Look what you've done!" Shippo yelled as Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and threw him out the door.

When everyone found Kagome she was sitting on the couch folded into Sango's arms. She straightened and looked at everybody laughed. "Well so much for hopping he would leave me alone." she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I say we have a nice movie marathon and watch whatever movie we pull out of the library we'll each take turns, and no Miroku your turn is last, like very last, like never gonna happen last." Sango glared at Miroku remembering the last time he had chosen the movie.

"Aw come on that last one wasn't that bad I mean there was only..." a resounding smack echoed in the room. "Ok I guess my turn is last… very, very last." he walked away before anymore smacking of his poor abused face could commence.

"I want to watch Princess Bride, Kagome can it be my turn be first?!" Rin looked straight at Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I love that movie." Kagome smiled and sniffled a little before walking into the theater.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kiara, Souta, Ginta, and Hakaku were walking home from school. The twins were teasing each other as always. Kiara was looking towards the house when she noticed Koga's car parked across the street. "Hey I think that's Koga." Kiara yelled as she walked towards the front door to go inside.

"With Miroku?" the twins asked. With Kiara's nod they scrambled over each other to get to the door.

"Let's get inside before all the snacks are gone!" Souta yelled over the noise trying to distract them, anything to make them quiet.

As they all ran towards the house they noticed that Nikita's car was parked out front. "Now this is a pleasant surprise, for once." Kiara whispered to Souta, they laughed a little watching the twins try to get the door open first.

Nikita opened the door greeting them all with hi-fives. "How's my little peeps?" She asked.

"Hey did you bring us back anything?" Hakaku and Ginta asked at the same time. When she nodded they ran inside.

"They're on the counter in the kitchen." Nikita yelled after them laughing at their behavior. "I see they are still the same hyper little ones I remember. So how are you two holding up? I thought you'd be together by now." At Souta's blush he was saved from answering her unasked question as the twins came in, followed by their brother to thank Nikita for the presents.

"Thank you Nikita." They said slightly subdued.

"It's no problem."

"Yes, but you need to be quieter, Grandpa is asleep right now." Kagome whispered coming into the entry way.

"What is that noise?" Gramps came out of his room with a baseball bat. "I thought it was demons!"

"No it was just my friends…" Kagome's voice fadded away as she escorted Grandpa back into his room.

Everyone walked into the kitchen to find Miroku and Sango. "Hey, how are my apprentices doing?" Miroku said walking up to give the twins hi-fives.

"Miroku what did I say about poisoning the minds of innocent little children?" Sango asked hands on her hips.

"Hey!!" the twins complained simutaneously.

"I'm not poisoning them I'm just bestowing them with my knowledge." Miroku said trying to give her an innocent grin, Sango just smacked him upside the head.

"Uh-uh I don't think so. Me and Miroku have a date planned so we're out." Sango said. "Call us if you need anything." She called on her way out the door.

"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow." Kagome waved Miroku and Sango off; she turned around to find Souta and Kiara looking at her funny. She tried to avoid their stares.

"Well me, Sesshomaru, and Rin had better go too. They have a curfew you know." Nikita said chuckling.

When everyone had left Souta looked as though he was about to ask her a question.

"I'm gonna go look for Ayame and Koga." She said walking away as fast as she could. She didn't want to bother her brother with any of her problems, they would all resolve soon anyway.

She walked up the stairs looking for Koga and Ayame poking her head in every few rooms or so. She finally found Koga and Ayame in the music room practicing the key board. 'Well I guess someone's happy.' Kagome thought as she walked away with a smile on her face. Kagome realized that if Koga was here then his brothers were else where in her house... roaming free. 'I wonder what the twins are up to?' *crash* "oh no!" Kagome groaned, "what have they broken now?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can hardly wait to get home!" Nikita was practically bouncing in her seat as she drove down the road to her house.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Well let's see Rin, I haven't seen my tail and white hair in 3 very, very long years." Nikita sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

"Ohhhh… that's why…" Rin sat silently for a moment before piping up again "hey Sesshomaru why did you protect Kagome?"

"He was being unnecessarily rude to a nice girl." Nikita almost snorted.

"Uh-huh and I'll believe that when you turn completely human." Nikita said laughing "We're here!" Nikita practically jumped out of the car. She could hardly wait for her siblings. she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Is Inuyasha's mom still alive?"

"Yeah she's lasted for at least 2000 years it's a long time for a human… even if she's mated to a demon."Sesshomaru said climbing out of the car. When Rin and sesshomaru where out Nikita dashed for the front door.

As Nikita entered the house she sang out "I'm Home" she pranced around the house looking for someone. Rin and Sesshomaru followed, less excitedly behind her. As Nikita ran she dropped her shimmer. She stood before Rin and Sesshomaru completely natural, she had long white hair, instead of her normally short dark hair. Now her eyes shinned gold instead of a hazelnut brown. She had a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru dropped his shimmer as Rin walked off to find her father.

"Mom, where are you?" Nikita poked her head into the kitchen.

Izayoi walked out of the dinning room behind Nikita chuckling at her step daughter. "Nikita, I was wondering when you'd get back. So how was your trip?" She gave Nikita a hug.

"It was great I settled some of father's business over there…" She petted her tail, "I just love my tail…" She looked around at everyone's staresm, "what I'm normal… anyway I've got something for you and dad. Let's go get him…" Nikita started to walk towards her dad's office, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"We have to tell them about Inuyasha. Let's just call everyone into the sitting room." Sesshomaru looked directly at Nikita.

"Do we have to? I mean why can't we just have a happy home coming…" she looked at Sesshomaru's face, "ok fine."

"What has my son done now?" Izayoi looked between her two step-children.

"Let's get dad and I'll tell you." Nikita sighed.

Nikita ran off to get Rin and their father, as Sesshomaru escorted his step-mother into the front room. This was his favorite room in the entire house. It reminded him of his childhood during Feudal Japan. The walls were made of mahogany and were covered with pictures of his ancestors and the four ruling demons of Japan . The furniture was all very dark and plush. He looked around him and sighed missing the good old days.

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch just as Nikita, Rin, and his father walked in. "So what's the fire?" Inu Taisho asked as he took his seat in the large chair at the head of the room. "Inuyasha couldn't have possibly done anything worse then when he attacked someone our family tried to protect right?" He had asked it jokingly but looking at his children's faces now he almost wished he could take back those words.

"Well lets see, how did you put it my dear sister? If I recall correctly 'the favorite girlfriend of our dearest brother will no longer be coming here because Inuyasha was cheating on her with the slut who lives on the corner.' Was that right Nikita?"

"yes and I can't believe he did that!" Nikita's frustration was finally starting to show through, "The fact that he even thought about hurting that pore girl bothers me!"

"Well what do you suggest we do about our son?" Izayoi asked looking at Taisho.

"I say let's get him in here." Taisho could hardley contain his anger. this was the third time Inuyasha had done something to hurt the family honor. "INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha come running in but skidded to a halt when he saw his sibling already there. He knew what was coming, he immediately took a demure position and made sure his emotions were under control. "Yes father?"

"I want to know exactly why you insist on destroying this family's honor with every chance you get?!" Taisho was starting to loose it.

"You know better son, in fact if that band was yours I would stop your father's funding it right now, I will let you continue to play in it but if you step out of line one more time you will be sent to Texas in America with you cousins!" Izayoi practically shouted.

Inuyasha raised his head with an incredulous expression, "but they're country hicks…" with one look at his mother's face he realized that this was not helping his case. "Yes mother." He walked out head down, if he had a tail it would have been between his legs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Souta?" Kiara asked looking right into his brown eyes.

"Yes?" He said turning fully towards her, they got closer together.

"What are we… going to do about these two?" She pointed at Ginta and Hakaku who were tied to a chair. Souta laughed before responding.

"I say we leave the right where they are, Koga will see them when he's ready to go." Souta started to walk away from the twins to the kitchen.

"Yep!" Kiara giggled before following after him.

"Hey Kiara so what's the deal with you and Janaru?" Souta asked grabbing a handful of potato chips.

"Nothing really. Why?" She looked at him knowingly.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could like do something together sometime." Souta looked at the floor trying not to see her reaction.

"We're doing something together right now aren't we?" she smiled slyly before grabbing a handful of chips.

"I was thinking more formal… like a date…" He winced, waiting for her response.

Kiara smiled before throwing her arms around his neck, he looked up in surprise. "Of course I'd love to Souta!" just then Koga walked down the stairs, the two of them jumped apart just as he walked in.

"Well that was interesting, have you seen the twins?" Koga asked looking around the kitchen for his brothers. "Anyway it's time to go Kiara."

"Yeah your brothers are in the living room, they're a little tied up at the moment." As Koga walked into the other room Kiara and Souta burst out laughing. They followed him just in time to see his reaction to the twins, who were trying desperately to get out of the chair.

"Why do I always have to get you two out of these ridiculous messes?!" He leaned down and untied them.

"Sorry." They said unapologetically before jumping up and chasing each other around the room. With an exasperated sigh Koga headed for the door.

"Come on Kiara at least I can get you home on time." He walked out to his car, when he opened his door two blurs ran past him and suddenly the twins were sitting in his car. "One of these days I'll just leave you two and you'll have to find your own way home." Koga climbed into the front seat and drove off before the twins could run off again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: so things are getting a little interesting don't worry we'll be back to school tomorrow. Well I'm getting really tired now, so I shall stop writing. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please, if you review I know you're actually reading, which gives me motivation to keep writing… yay. Well I'm going to bed now, or not, depends on the insomnia! Love you all R and R!


End file.
